


"Tell me a secret"

by AmyNChan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iSleepy.  iWrite.  uEnjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Tell me a secret"

“Tell me a secret.”

Marinette glanced up from her work, surveying her houseguest with an amused quirk of her eyebrow.  He seemed perfectly at ease in her room, surveying everything around him as if it were still new territory despite the fact that he had been a regular for the past six months.  With a thoughtful hum, she returned to her sketchbook.

“Why should I?” she asked.

“Because I’m bored.  It doesn’t even have to be a secret.  That just sounded mysterious and cool,” he admitted.  “Tell me a funny story instead?”

“Please,” she scoffed with a playful air.  “You wanna know a secret.”

“Ah, my princess knows me well,” he returned with that grin of his.  “So?”

“So what?” she asked, pushing their little game along further.  She giggled when she heard his groan.

“C’mon…  please tell me a secret?” he asked, turning those large green eyes on her.  She knew what he was pulling.  She was completely aware of the fact that he was turning those kitten eyes on her.  And she knew they were working even without her having to look at them.  How, even—?

“Ugh, fine.  I’ll tell you a secret,” she announced.  He whooped in glee and she rolled her eyes.  He was always this exuberant, after all.  “It’s about my boyfriend.”

“Oh?” he asked, settling down quickly.  She rolled her eyes.  He was always curious about her boyfriend for some reason or another.  She could not imagine why.

“Yeah.  I made him a jacket, but he’s not allowed to wear it until tonight,” she told him in confidence.  “You can’t tell.”

“My lips are sealed, princess,” he returned, throwing in a wink for extra measure.  “What’s the occasion, though?  You said jackets take you a while to make with the material and designs and everything.”

“It’s getting colder and I don’t want him to freeze to death.  Is that so bad?” she asked, turning to face him.  The look she got from him was a warm one, complete with that sappy smile he wore and the crinkling of his evergreen eyes.

“No,” he decided.  “No it’s not.  He’s lucky to have such a thoughtful princess.”

“So he tells me,” she laughed.  “So, what about you?  Care to share a secret?”

She watched as he chuckled with that good nature of his, mulling the request over.  She knew he would cave eventually, it was only a matter of—

“Adrien, Mme. Sancouer is here to pick you up,” Sabine Cheng called from downstairs.  Pouting at her lost chance, the designer set her current project down and turned to face her houseguest.  The boy in question was already standing from where he had been sitting on her chaise lounge with his bag, homework, and snacks.

“Looks like we’ll have to take a rain check on my secret,” he laughed.  She rolled her eyes and gave him a little nudge.  He chuckled and nudged her back.  “Until next time?”

“Sure,” she replied.  She waited until his head was completely out of sight before turning to the closet.  “Now to finish that jacket…”

* * *

 

Ladybug stood against the brisk night air.  While Paris might have been slipping into a cold-induced haze, it would not do for its heroes to do the same.  She shuddered as she held onto the parcel she had wrapped not but ten minutes ago in her warm home.

Her so very warm home.

Another gust of wind blew right through her, sending her into a fit of shudders.  Why were ladybugs cursed to suffer in the slightest chilly weather?  Much less a—

“Hello, My Lady.”

The young woman started at the sound of his voice, having been caught unawares.  Her partner, however, merely grinned in glee upon discovering that she was not injured.

“My, my,” he grinned.  “Did I scare you?”

“Not even a little bit,” she said, her face as straight as a brick.  He snickered with his paws behind his back, mischief on display for all the world to see. She waited for his chuckling to subside before pulling up her parcel.

Only to be met with another parcel in his hands.  She quirked an amused eyebrow.

“A gift?  Where did you get that idea from, _mon chaton_?” she asked.

“I saw it a while ago and thought of you,” he replied with a smirk that was a blend of insufferable and affectionate.  “After all, it’s getting colder and I wouldn’t want you to freeze to death.”

She chuckled.  “No, we wouldn’t want that.”

With a grin, he swapped the gifts out and watched her with excited eyes.  She could tell that his claws were eager to open the present before him—he had no idea what the jacket looked like, she had made sure of that!—yet he refrained from opening his gift in order to watch her open hers.

She decided to indulge him.

She looked down at the box and began to tear away the paper carefully.  She did not want to leave a mess on this cold rooftop.  After a few moments of unwrapping (she miiight have gone particularly slowly on a few edges if only to watch him squirm a little), she opened the box before her.

“Do you like it?” he asked, nervousness weaving into his vocal tones.  “I thought it was subtle enough to wear as a civilian, but they should be sturdy enough to wear going on patrol.  I mean—”

She quieted her boyfriend with a peck on the lips, smiling as she increased the distance between them to a hair’s breadth.  With a flushed face and smiling lips, she answered him.  “I love it.  Though don’t get mad at me if the boots wear out faster than what you expected them to.  We happen to do a lot of running on rooftops.”

She pulled herself away to fit the red boots on her feet.  Already, she could feel a lot better about her current temperature predicament.  The red beanie and poncho also helped with the endeavor, and she soon felt much better than she had at the beginning of the night.  She turned to face him when the ensemble was complete.

“Okay, how do I look?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips in a pose for his benefit.  That smile came across his face again.  The one with a warm smile and crinkled evergreen eyes.

“Beautiful,” he breathed.

Maybe it was the cold.  Maybe it was word choice.  Maybe it was that look on his face that he probably had no idea he was making at that moment.  Maybe it was just him in general.  Whatever the reason, she could feel her face in particular warm to a pleasant degree before dissolving into a blushing mess.

She could hear his chuckling.

“All right, all right,” she conceded, waving him forward.  “Your turn.”

Like an excited kid at Christmas morning, he tore into the gift.  How he could treat the box like a magical and sacred item while simultaneously digging into it was a mystery to her, but he accomplished the feat in less than three seconds anyway.  Before she could blink a second time, the box was open and he had completely stilled.

She watched as his eyes widened and he swallowed.  She watched as he carefully reached his hands into the box, being obviously mindful of his claws.  She watched as he took a moment to touch the material, to hear as he gasped.

“This—” he said.  His head whipped up towards her and she could see the question dancing in his eyes.

“Do you like it?” she asked, averting his unasked question.  The time invested did not matter to her at that moment.  His reaction, however, meant the world.  “I wanted it to be long enough to keep you warm, but not restrictive, so it’s got a split in the back so you can run.  There are more pockets and there’s a pocket specifically for holding smelly scents, so you can—”

Her explanation was halted by a wonderful pressure against her mouth.  Before she could respond, he drew back enough to speak, yet close enough to share the same air.  She was aware that one of his hands had made its way to her shoulder, and that alone made her want to smile moreso than she was already.

“I love it,” he replied.  “This jacket is going to last for a very long time, I’ll make sure of it.”

She rolled her eyes at her silly cat.  “Just remember that its first function is to keep you warm.  So you better wear it on patrols.”

“Aw, my Lady cares,” he purred.  She giggled at his ridiculous antics.  Of course she cared.  She loved the silly cat, after all.

“I’ll race you to the tower,” she challenged.  “If you win you get a kiss.”

His eyes lit up in the prospect of a challenge with such a tantalizing prize at the end.  As his smirk grew and he shrugged into the perfectly fitted jacket, he wondered aloud.  “What if you win?  What will your prize be?”

Her eyes glittered in the moonlight, laughter on her lips.

“Then you’d tell me a secret.”

And then she was off.


End file.
